After Practice Shock
by SadisticPrincess13
Summary: Aomine just wanted to retrieve his phone. He didn't want to change his sexuality.


_Sadihime here~~ I wrote another story! Why?! I don't really know, but I did enjoy writing this one. The inspiration just hit me like a brick! Again, I couldn't focus on my other story...*sigh*...There's nothing I can do about that._

_By the way, this is unedited, so there might be plenty of mistakes. I edit all my stories myself, but I got a little bit lazy with this one._

_Anyway, please do enjoy! It's a crackish one-shot featuring MuraMido, kinda Voyuer!Aomine, all-knowing Akashi and Kuroko, forever clueless Kise_

_**Warning:** Grammatical Errors, limited use of vocabulary, OOC-ness, accidental Voyeurism, sexual themes...etc, etc.__  
_

_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is not mine.  
_

* * *

**After Practice Shock**

* * *

Aomine stared at the scene with wide eyes.

Basketball practice was over for the day. The sun was already setting so he hurriedly changed his clothes. He had somewhere to go to and he didn't want to get home late, so after he changed he quickly said goodbye to the other regulars, his hand waving back as he rushed out the door. He was already half-way away from school when he reached in his bag to get his phone only to find it gone.

He stopped walking as he frantically searched for his phone, almost turning his bag inside out to find it. He gave up as he realized that his phone was definitely not in his bag. Seeing as he had no choice, he turned around to go back to school, figuring that he left his phone when he was changing.

When he entered the gym, it was already deserted. The silence creeped him out and the memory of the time he met his best friend flashed in his mind. _Tetsu…that bastard. I bet he did that on purpose._ He thought, trying to ignore the eerie silence. It wasn't like he was scared. Nope, not at all. He opened the door to the locker rooms and almost jumped at the sound he just heard.

_It seems that there are still people here._ Aomine thought while silently reassuring himself that, yes, it was a person and that, no, it was not a ghost.

He just wanted to get his phone back, but the sight that greeted him as he turned to a corner was something that would be branded and would leave a permanent scar in his mind. It was unexpected. It was disturbing. It was something that he thought he would never see. It was a half-naked Midorima being pinned against the lockers by an equally half-naked Murasakibara.

He didn't know how long he stood and stared at the scene. Everything just seemed surreal. He stared shocked as Murasakibara slowly pulled out from Midorima and started to pound him _hard_. Midorima had his legs wrapped around Murasakibara's hips as he clung to the purple-haired teen. He was still wearing the shirt he wore from practice; it was sticking to his hot and sweaty skin. His hair mussed, his face flushed, his eyes half-lidded behind skewed glasses, and his mouth opened slightly as lewd and wanton sounds came out from it.

Meanwhile, Murasakibara still had a composed expression. His eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape as he let out breathy and sharp gasps. His hair was messily tied back, while his bangs were swinging back and forth, following his movements.

_In…_

…_Out._

_In…_

…_Out._

Aomine watched transfixed. His eyes followed the movement the two were making. The scene he just walked into was probably the most shocking yet hot thing he had ever seen. Hot? No…

No.

No.

NO.

NO, no, no, no_, no, no!_

He was not gay! Not even a little! He shouldn't be enjoying this. In fact, he was _not_ enjoying this nor was he turned on. He loved boobs. Big and perfectly round breast that bounces were the best thing ever….they were the gifts of the gods and it was treasured, especially by him. He was not enjoying the wet and banging sounds that echoed in the room as the two tall individuals ravished each other nor was he enjoying how Midorima and Murasakibara's face twisted in pleasure and ecstasy. Nope. Not at all.

He was just curious, that's all.

Curious at the way Midorima gripped the taller teen's hair as the two's tongue clashed in a heated battle, the way long, bandaged fingers slid up and down the taller teen's spine, the way Murasakibara softly whispered Midorima's name by his ear before languidly licking it, the way Midorima moaned with each of Murasakibara's thrust.

Yes, he was just curious about all of it. The bulge on his pants was just a reaction to his curiosity. Yup, he's just curious.

Just curious…

Aomine didn't know how long he stood there watching the two ravish each other like animals in heat. He was feeling a little bit hot and his breath seemed to shorten as the air in the locker room became a little stuffy. He slowly loosened his tie as he tried to catch his breath. He continued to stare at the two, completely forgetting the reason why he was there at the first place

Murasakibara stared at Midorima, his eyes clouded with lust, as he thrust inside the green-haired teen's inner walls. He knew that Midorima was close, feeling him tighten around him. He quickened his pace, each thrust hard sending Midorima fits of pleasure which he would later deny. He held Midorima's throbbing erection, pumping it in time with his thrust.

After a few more thrust, Midorima let out a loud moan as he came, his fingers digging deep into broad shoulders as he placed his forehead on Murasakibara's neck. Murasakibara followed soon after, releasing inside the green-haired teen. The both of them panted, trying to catch their breath. Murasakibara knees gave out and they slid down the locker room's floor, both basking in their afterglow.

"Umm…" A voice echoed in the locker room, startling the duo.

Aomine stared dazed as Murasakibara and Midorima snapped their heads to look at the new addition in the room, their eyes wide and mouth agape.

"A—Aomine!" Midorima sputtered out, being the first one to snap out of the shock

"I—I forgot my phone." Aomine stuttered, as he remembered the reason why he was there. His eyes frantically darted around, looking for his phone, before it settled at the small device on the floor near his locker.

"E—Excuse me…" He cleared his throat as he approached his phone, his movements jerky. He could practically _feel_ the two's eyes on him. He gulped as he tried to control his rapidly beating heart. He quickly grabbed his phone and made his way to the exit, eyes downcast as he tried to ignore awkward atmosphere. He opened the door and looked back at the two stunned individuals, still down on the floor.

"So…umm…yeah…" Aomine started, licking his dry lips. "I'm gonna go now…Bye!"

Aomine quickly ran out the door, his pace _so_ fast it was like Akashi was chasing him with a spork and was trying to castrate him with it.

_I just wanted to retrieve my phone…_Aomine thought, tears pooling in his eyes as he mourned for the loss of his heterosexuality.

* * *

The next day, the entire club was greeted with a catatonic Aomine. No one, not even Akashi tried to ask what happened, although he _did_ suspiciously raise a brow at a stuttering Midorima and a clumsy Murasakibara. None of them were sure that they really wanted to hear it. However, if one were to ask a certain shadow, he would just smirk knowingly.

Meanwhile, Kise remained clueless as to why the three was acting weirdly and why Akashi and Kuroko kept staring amused at the said three. His questions remained unanswered.

_Owari~_

* * *

_So...? What do you think?! I really want to know._

_I really don't know why I chose Murasakibara and Midorima nor why I chose Aomine to see everything. It just...spontaneously happened! This is the most fun I had in a while, so I really hope you had fun reading it too!_

**_Please review and tell me what you think. _**_I would really appreciate the feedback. ^_^_

_Also, if you have time, please try out my other KnB stories~ xD_


End file.
